1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicles equipped with a head-up display system and an operation method of a head-up display system of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle equipped with a head-up display system and an operation method of a head-up display system of a vehicle that are capable of adjusting the appearance of the projected image and the imaging distance of the virtual image according to a driving parameter of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Head-up display (HUD) has been applied in vehicles and is used for displaying the information such as speed, fuel content or navigation information in the visual field of the driver, such that the driver can read the content without removing their gaze from the windshield.
HUDs in practice today generally have a fixed imaging distance, without the ability to adjust the distance of the virtual image that is seen by the driver. This shortcoming may become a burden for the driver when their eyes are focused at a different distance than the said fixed imaging distance, causing the virtual image to be defocused.
HUDs with adjustable imaging planes have been suggested in the past. These methods created another problem for the driver, for when the imaging distance is changed, a noticeable change in size, shape, or proportion of said image is apparent, which may become a distraction for the driver.
Therefore an HUD with adjustable imaging distance capabilities with minimal distraction to the driver is desired.